Dance Partners
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: A quick one shot. Garrus learns to dance and impacts someone in the process. Rated M for language.


Garrus looked around the room hesitantly. This was not something he ever pictured himself in a situation doing, especially willingly, and yet here he is. "Alright everyone!" An asari at the front of the room called out. "Let us begin!" He turned to the human woman next to him. She was not his lover, just his current dance partner who he was paired with. She was a dancer hired by the studio owners help teach to new comers like himself. She was younger than Shepard, with dark hair up in a bun, tall and very thin. He bowed politely before placing a hand on her waist taking her hand and raising it up in air. They moved their feet. The human was very talented. She moved gracefully and with fluid movement. "Ow!" She called out when he stepped on her foot. "Shit! Sorry!" Garrus apologized in embarrassment.  
They continued again and for awhile he was doing well before stepping on her foot once more. Once more they danced until he stepped on her foot for a third time,  
"Seriously?! Have you ever danced before?" She scoffed. "I-I'm so sorry!" He stammered shyly. "Turians are not really built for dancing, I suppose." He said and got a look of confusion. "Then why are you here?" She asked. Garrus rubbed his neck nervously. "I have a human mate. She is very high ranking in the military and her job is extremly difficult. I want to take her on a date but I want it to be special. Something she will remember." The woman listened intently and then sighed. "Well thats not something I expected to hear. Alright, look. Dancing is not that hard. All music goes in four cords. Once you pick up the cords, you just do four counts." She took his hand again began to dance. "1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. See? Nothing to it! And 1, 2,3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. Very good!" They continued this through out the rest of the class.

"Your girlfriend is a lucky girl for you to go through all this for her." She said when the they were done. Garrus shuffled in embarrassment. "Well, I love her greatly and she deserves it. Surely your person would do the same." "I don't have a person." Garrus looked surprised. "Oh? May I ask why?" The woman shrugged. "I don't need one." Garrus nodded. "Ah. Well, Thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it. I never got your name by the way..." She smiled at him. "Alana."  
She replied. "Garrus Vakarian." "Good luck!" She called and gave a small wave before grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

* * *

Alana walked into the loud club. There were people everywhere but then she noticed a large crowd forming near the bar. She walked towards it out of pure curiosity.  
"Unbelievable!" A female turian said in irritation. "Whats going on?" The human asked the woman. "This good looking turian man is dancing the tango with a human of all things!" 'It couldn't be...' She thought and made her way through the crowd. 'Holy shit it is!' She saw Garrus and a beautiful woman dancing full out on the dance floor. "I've been taking some lessons." Alana heard him say sweetly to his mate say and she couldn't help but swell with pride as she watched them glide across the room. He dipped her lightly and she glared at someone in the audience with a look that said not to mess with them.

Finally they finished their dance with another low, long dip. They said something to each other in low, hushed tones that Alana couldn't quite make out except for the womans exuberant "Oh. Hell yes!". Garrus lifted her back up straight and the crowd disperced. "Didn't expect a show when I came out tonight!" Alana greeted them jokingly as she walked up to the couple. The couple looked up in surprise.  
"Alana! What a surprise!" The other woman looked between them with confusion and skeptisism in her eyes. "Care to introduce us, Garrus?" She said to her turian boyfriend. "Oh, Of course! Shepard, this is Alana, she was my dance partner when I was learning. Alana this is my girlfriend, Jane Shepard." Alanas eyes widened.  
"Wait... Shepard? THE Jane Shepard? As in Commander Shepard of the Alliance?!" She exclaimed. Shepard smirked with a bit of smugness. "How the hell did you land her?!" Shepard shrugged. "A lot of luck." Garrus replied with a laugh. "And being in the right time and place. The voice of course." Shepard told her with a sly look towards Garrus and took his hand. "Lets get out of here, honey." And pulled him towards the door. "Nice meeting you!" Shepard called over her shoulder and Garrus gave a simple nod.

* * *

An hour later, Alana sat at a small table, lost in thought. Shepard was so nonchalant with her "right time and place" answer but she could see there was something else there. There was an intense passion between them when they danced. You could feel their love for each other It was mesmerizing to watch. She knew they were probably in a room somewhere right now, relieving that passion. Alana smiled a bit sadly. "Good for them." She whispered to herself before getting up to leave. She heard a few whistles and cat calls on the way out. As usual she ignored them. 'I hope she knows what shes got.' She thought. Judging by the way Shepard looked at him, Alana knew without question that she did.


End file.
